FunOrb Forums
The FunOrb official forums are forums set up by Jagex to allow players of FunOrb to discuss games with one another, tell each other about their Achievements, or anything else they wish to talk about, including compliments and rants. Originally, the forums were only for members. Afterwards, free players were allowed to post once they acquired 42 achievements. Jagex is currently testing the possibility that anyone can post, so achievements are not necessary. As it is still in the test phase, Jagex has not made an official announcement or updated the Customer Support article on the forums. Sub-Forums FunOrb News Announcements Official announcements from Jagex Whenever a new game is added or there is any important news, a Jagex Mod will make a thread here to allow players to discuss the update. Developer Forum FunOrb development This is mostly where players discuss suggestions not related to any specific game. ---- Contacting Jagex Contact Us How to contact Jagex or get help with a problem Users can find out how to contact Jagex about various subjects here. ---- Discuss the Games Arcanists Threads of magic! This is where players discuss the game Arcanists. The game was originally discussed in the Strategy forum, but due to the overwhelming popularity of the game (before this forum was released, the Strategy forum had about 10 times the number of threads in the rest of the game discussion forums, most of which were about Arcanists), this forum was created. The Strategy forum's thread count remains very high due to the fact that the count includes moved threads. Armies of Gielinor Slow but sure moves the might of the threads This is where players discuss the game Armies of Gielinor. Like Arcanists, the game was originally discussed in the Strategy forum, but this forum was created for the same reason as Arcanists' forum. Steel Sentinels You can 'Babel' about Steel Sentinels here This is where players can discuss the game Steel Sentinels. The game was originally discussed in the Strategy forum, but this forum was created due to its popularity. Strategy For all strategy game topics '' This is the place where players discuss games in the Strategy category. Arcanists and Armies of Gielinor are discussed in their respective categories. Puzzles ''The place to discuss, suggest and comment on puzzle games This is the place where players discuss games in the Puzzle category. Shooters The place to discuss, suggest and comment on shooting games This is the place where players discuss games in the Shooter category. Platform The place to discuss, suggest and comment on platform games This is the place where players discuss games in the Platform category. Sporting Games The place to discuss, suggest and comment on sporting games This is the place where players discuss games in the Sport or Racer categories. Word The place to discuss, suggest and comment on word games This is the place where players discuss games in the Word category. ---- Player Support Forum Support Request help from a Moderator to manage topics or posts This is where players ask a Moderator to manage topics or posts, such as a thread name change request or to report disruptive players. This forum was added on 11 July 2008. Technical Support Problems using the site? Help each other here This is where players talk about technical errors on FunOrb. ---- Community Forums This category was renamed from "General Forums" on 11th March 2009. General For all things FunOrb - not covered by other forums This is the general forums, where players can talk about anything that does not belong in any other forum. Groups The place for Teams, Groups, Clans, Corporations and similar activities This is where players of a certain clan meet to discuss things related to the clan. It was called "Meeting Point - Group Activities" until 11th March 2009. Player Events Find an opponent here This is where players look for opponents in multiplayer games by posting the time and details of games and looking for other players, so they do not have to wait in-game. It was called "Arranging Games" until 11th March 2009. Achievements Share your scores and achievements This is where players talk certain Achievements that they have gotten. There is one thread about each game, and players cannot have their threads in this forum unless it is moved here by a moderator. Forum Games Start your own or play an existing forum game This is where players make games that usually require a certain forum feature to play, and thus cannot be played anywhere else. These games, like the threads in the Off Topic forum, need not be related to FunOrb. Off Topic Any topic not related to FunOrb - but stick to the rules! This is where players talk about topics with no relation to FunOrb. Stories and Roleplaying Share your creative, fictional and Role-Playing stories here This is where players tell stories to other players through the forums, and while they are usually FunOrb-themed, they can be off-topic as well. It was called "Stories" until 11th March 2009 when it was renamed to allow roleplaying. Hall of Heroes Only those worthy may enter Somewhat similar to the General forums. Only those who have passed their Heroes Gate challenge may view and post. ---- Gold Forums This category was created on 11th March 2009. Jagex Lite Post non-urgent general questions to Jagex here This is where players ask questions to Jagex Moderators. Some of these are game-related and some are non-serious off-topic threads that ask questions out of curiosity. This was originally under "Community Forums". J Mod Clans You've fought the rest, now join with the best This is where J Mod Clan Recruitment Threads are located. Jagex Events & Competitions For all the latest info about J Mod events A place for Jagex mods to give out information regarding FunOrb events. This forum was created on 11th March 2009. ---- Elite Clans - War of the Realm Knights of the Orber Defenders of the Orb A forum only accessible to those who joined the Knights of the Orber, a player-run clan set up by Mod Sallyd. Due to the recent shortage of FunOrb moderators, all formerly J Mod-run clans are now player-run and are known as Elite Clans. The Society Home of the elite A forum only accessible to those who joined The Society, a player-run clan set up by Mod Raven, then run by Mod Sparrow, and now managed by the players themselves. The clan has undergone a number of changes over its history. During the time of Mod Raven, it was known as The Raven Society. Then, when he left to become a Content Developer at RuneScape, it came under the charge of Mod Sparrow, who named it The Sparrow Assassins. 'Due to the recent shortage of FunOrb moderators, all formerly J Mod-run clans are now player-run and are known as Elite Clans. Agents of C.R.A.B ''"I Spy with my little eye" A forum only accessible to those who joined the Agents of C.R.A.B, a player-run clan set up by '''Mod Craddock. Due to the recent shortage of FunOrb moderators, all formerly J Mod-run clans are now player-run and are known as Elite Clans. The Endless War '' Let battle commence!'' A roleplaying game originally created by Mod Raven. ---- Your Feedback Recent Updates Let us know what you think about the latest releases This forum was created on 11th March 2009. Orb-some! Tell us what you like This is where players compliment Jagex for certain things they have done that the player likes. Orb-ful! Tell us what you don't like - but stick to the rules! This is where players post their dislikes with the Jagex games, and offer solutions to the problems. Website and Forum Comments Post your website or forum specific feedback This is where players post feedback about certain website or forum features. ---- Suggestions This forum was created on 11th March 2009 to split the "Suggest Games" (now known as "Suggest New Games") into 3 categories. Suggest New Games Tell us what you want to play This forum is where players post their ideas and suggestions on new games. It was named "Suggest Games" until 11th March 2009. Suggest Updates Tell us your ideas for updates to existing games This forum is where players post their ideas and suggestions on updates to existing FunOrb games. It was created on 11th March 2009. Forum and Website Suggestions Got any ideas for how to improve the website/forums? Post here! This forum is where players post their ideas and suggestions on updates to the forums and FunOrb website. It was created on 11th March 2009. ---- Members-only Forums Only members can access these forums. Members Lounge Sit back and relax with your fellow players Also like the General forums, but free players cannot post. Only content that is members-only should be discussed here. Suggestions For members-only suggestions Similar to the three suggestions forums, but free players cannot post. Only content that is members-only should be discussed here. Feedback For all your feedback about members-only content Similar to the four feedback forums, but free players cannot post. Only content that is members-only should be discussed here. Deleted Forums FunOrb FAQ Most of the answers are here! Was in "Player Support". This is where players ask general questions. This forum was deleted as it overlapped other forums. Hints and Tips Share your hints and tips with everyone! Was in "Player Support". This is where players post guides to or tips in games to help other players, though sometimes such guides are made in the game discussion forums. This forum was deleted as discussions overlapped into the specific forum for particular games (or genres). The Billing Orb Request help from the billing team Was in "Player Support". This is where players could ask members of the billing team for help. This forum was deleted as billing queries and e-mails were more efficient. Other Games For FunOrb games which don't have their own category Was in "Discuss the Games". This is the place where players discuss games in the Other Games category. Since no games are currently in this category, this forum confused many players, and thus was deleted. Its icon became the icon for the Arranging Games forum. Racers The place to discuss, suggest and comment on racing games Was in "Discuss the Games". This is the place where players discuss games in the Racer category. Currently, the only such game is Hold the Line. This category was later deleted and all threads in it were moved to the Sporting Games forum. However, Hold the Line remains a racer instead of a sporting game. Pun-Orb '' Have Pun!'' This forum was located in the "Community Forums" section. As part of an April Fools joke (first appearing in 2009), this was where you would post all of your puns, it had since been removed and was brought back for April Fools 2010. Category:FunOrb